


Jay Wyzek: Elementary School Superhero

by reader1718



Series: The Wyzek Super Family series [2]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Jay Wyzek: Elementary School Superhero

Jay Wyzek: Elementary School Superhero

It was Monday morning, and Linda Wyzek was racing around the kitchen getting breakfast ready for her husband Jack and her three children: Tony, Ethan, and Jay. Tony was now in high school, Ethan was in middle school, and Jay who’d been a baby only four years earlier, was now four years old and headed off to his first day of elementary school. Linda then started making lunch for Jay. Tony and Ethan preferred to buy their lunches at school. She didn’t blame them. The school lunches at their schools were supposed to be pretty delicious, and even better, the food was healthy too. Just then, Jack rushed into the kitchen to grab a fast breakfast before leaving for work. Tony soon followed him, with Jay following behind him. Linda marveled at how much Jay had changed since he was a little baby. He now had a head of wavy black hair, brown eyes, and a cheerful personality to go with it. Just then Ethan appeared in the kitchen, and “appeared” was literally the word for it, because Ethan had teleported in. Ethan, like his parents and two brothers, had super powers. The whole family were Supers in hiding, thanks to some legal trouble Jack had gotten into years ago. However, four years ago they had saved the city from a rogue robot and the popular opinion of Supers had started to change. Unfortunately it hadn’t changed enough for Supers to publicly reveal themselves, so the family still had to hide their powers from the public. Tony’s power was one of the hardest to hide, since he tended to disappear (literally) when he got nervous. He also had recently developed the ability to generate forcefields, but that was more conscious, and so didn’t pose as much of a threat of exposure. Ethan (as previously mentioned) could teleport. Jay had a number of powers, including (but not limited to): lighting himself on fire, laser eye beams, phasing, sticking to walls and ceilings, super speed, shapeshifting to a demon-like form, and turning to metal. She herself had telepathy and telekinesis, and Jack was able to replicate the powers and abilities of anyone nearby. Soon Jack left for work and the children’s respective buses came to take them to school. Linda saw them off and then went back in the house when the bus was out of sight.

Once he got to the high school, Tony immediately spotted some of his best friends from years past in the hallway and waved to them excitedly. They started talking and catching up on their summers until the bell rang for their first class. It was the beginning of another school year. At the middle school, Ethan was in his first class as well. It was hard for him to sit still, though. Ethan was slightly ADHD and therefore had trouble paying attention in class. That also made it hard for him on homework, but fortunately he had medicine to help control that. Jay was so lucky, Ethan thought, because his classes included naptime. Ethan missed the days when nap time was part of the schedule and when most of the assignments included coloring and making art projects. Also, he remembered the snack times, the book fairs, Santa Shop, and many other great times from when he was younger. His elementary school years had been some of the best of his life, and now that they were over, Ethan was nostalgic, and sometimes it was for some of the oddest things, like the thin rectangular pizzas they had sometimes served in the cafeteria. He managed to pay attention for the rest of the day, then caught the bus home, where he ate dinner with his family, while he and his brothers talked about their first days of school. They hadn’t been allowed to tell anyone they were Supers, but no one had minded that for the most part because they’d been having too much fun. Things went just fine for the first month, but then something happened that exposed their super secret to their classmates and the entire country.

The day had started innocently enough, even up to the last class. However, when it came time to go home, things got messy. The school buses for the elementary, middle, and high schools were almost at the traffic light before Tony’s bus stop, when suddenly the ground shook with an earthquake! Then suddenly this monstrous creature showed up right in the middle of the intersection! No one knew what the thing was, but it was definitely a threat! Tony knew that he needed to protect his fellow students from the creature, but to do so, he’d need help and he’d have to expose his secret. So Tony called his mom and dad and told them about the creature, but they already knew, so they decided to meet him at the site and they would fight the creature together. In the meantime, Tony, Ethan, and Jay banded together to help protect their fellow students. Tony produced a force field around the bus, which allowed them time to get the students out of the buses and to safety. Ethan teleported students out as many as he could at a time, and Jay was busy trying to light the creature on fire one minute, and shooting it with his laser eyes the next. The kids were so distracted by the super heroics going on around them, that they almost forgot to move away from the creature! Then their parents showed up in costume, and began to help, giving Tony, Ethan, and Jay a chance to get into their costumes and join the fight in earnest. Their fellow students cheered as they fought the creature, until they finally defeated it. Then they heard a cry of despair as an ugly little man with thick dark glasses crawled out of a hole in the ground left by the monster and cursed the Supers for killing it, then went over and cried over its dead body. It was the Mole Man and he swore revenge on the Supers for the death of his pet. He disappeared underground before the police could arrest him. They all knew he’d be back eventually, but for now they celebrated their victory and their classmates swarmed them wanting autographs and pictures. Life would be crazy at school and outside of it from now on, but at least they didn’t have to hide their powers anymore. The End


End file.
